The Marauders And Me
by Katarina Alejandra
Summary: What happens if everything we knew about the marauders changed? Especially when there was a fifth Marauder and she's a girl. What happens if she has secrets from the past and they chase her to Hogwarts? Join Kat and the Marauders with adventure of their lives! Romance, Action, & all that jazz. First HP fanfic!
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry for this sudden change but I didn't like how this story was going. It felt too blah, like it was everywhere. I had too many ideas for this story and I tried to put all in and it just didn't fit. So I'm starting off with a clean slate! I will be posting chapter one soon after I finish editing it. It's going to be roughly the same thing just some changes. For example, the first chapter is going to start the same, the middle will be WAAAAY different and the end of the chapter will probably be the same... I'm not sure quite yet... Thank you all for the support! I hope I don't disappoint... I will start dedicating my chapters for all of you guys and maybe (Fingers-crossed) you will make banners for my story! Love you all!

Lots of love,

Katarina Alejandra


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up with a gasp. The first thing I see is black, pitch black. On instinct, I grab my wand and cast Lumos nonverbally and do a security sweep around the room and then everything came back to me...

_'I'm free...'_

I let out a laugh that sounded close to hysterical. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and looked around the room as my eyes got use to the light.

_'Today's the day... I'm going to Hogwarts... I'm free...'_

I quickly get dressed knowing that I won't be able to go back to sleep now that my mind became fully awake. Damn, old habits die hard. I slowly, pack all my things and put on my sunglasses that are so dark you can't even see my eyes. I look around the room checking if I left anything behind. I grab my portable cassette player that I left on the bed and put on my earphones, 'Blackbird' by The Beatles blast into my ears. I go down the stairs with my bag trailing behind me. As I reach down the stairs, I saw two tall, bulky men that looked like they were from the CIA. One of the giants sent a nod towards my direction. The other giant grabbed my bag and started walking out of the Motel I was in. We walked for five minutes until we finally go into an alleyway and we apparate out of muggle London.

The first thing I see is a village. It's a quaint little village with different shops that I've never heard of, littered around. There were few people walking around but they, luckily, paid us no mind. Honeyduke's, Zonko's Joke Shop, and Three Broomsticks were some of the places I saw, but the one that caught my attention was the most horrendous, Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop. It was covered in pink; I grimaced at the frills and variations of pink that covered the shop. I shove my earphones in my pocket and continue to look around the village until we reached a gate. Past the gate there is a black carriage that was led by two Thestrals. The beautifully but odd horse-like creatures never cease to amaze me.

In a monotonous voice I say to the giants, "You can leave now I do not need your assistance any longer." They looked like they wanted to protest, but with one cold look from me, they shut up and left. I sighed, got onto the carriage, and enjoyed the short ride. The sun was setting in the horizon when I reached the castle. It was, well, breathtaking. The castle loomed over me and radiated power. The carriage pulled to a stop, I quickly grabbed my trunk and stepped off the carriage. I gave the two Thestrals a few pats on their muzzles and continued my way up to the castle. I push open the gigantic doors and I am met with the sight of a lady who looked like she just sucked a lemon.

"Hello, you must be the new transfer student." She said in a Scottish accent.

"Yes ma'am and you are?" I asked sweetly. This in return caused the professor's lip to twitch into a small smile. I smiled in response.

"I am professor McGonagall. I am to take you to Professor Dumbledore's office to get you sorted into your house. I will later see you at the entrance of the Great Hall, so that I can escort you to your table." She said stiffly and whirled towards, what I suppose was, the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. I walk down a long hallway until I reach a big bronze griffin and McGonagall says the password,

"Lemon Drops." Slowly, the Griffin rises and a staircase soon follows. I step on one of the steps and wait until I reach the top. McGonagall turns from the rising staircase and heads back to the Great Hall to watch over the students that are now entering the school. I open the brown, wooden door and I'm met with the sight of Albus Dumbledore eating lemon drops on his desk.

"Ah, good evening Miss Martinez. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said to me. I shake my head amusedly at the Headmaster's unhealthy obsession with candy.

"Good Evening Professor Dumbledore." I said with a smile. The ancient man in front of me chuckled,

"Yes, my dear, a good evening it is indeed, but please, call me Albus. Are you excited for your first day of school?" I sit down in one of the seats that are placed in front of his. Next to me is his pet phoenix, Fawkes. I pet the majestic bird and it croons at my touch.

"Oh, very much sir." I nod quickly, continuing my petting of the bird. He smiles, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. He loses his smile and looks at me seriously. I slowly drop my smile and my hand soon follows.

"I must tell you that it is the upmost importance for you to stay quiet and not tell anybody you don't trust anything, do you understand?"

"Of course sir! I may be twelve, but I'm not foolish or naïve. I have seen things that no other child should see, felt things no other child should feel, and heard things no other child should hear. I may have the body of a twelve year old, but I have the mind that rivals yours sir." I said firmly. He nodded grimly.

"I'm afraid you have my dear, nevertheless, it is always good to have a reminder." His smile and twinkle returns once again.

"On a lighter note, are you ready to be sorted into a house?" He questions. I nod once again, a smile reappearing on my face. I've never been to school and I'm excited to actually be able to participate in a classroom. Dumbledore gets up and goes to the back of the room to retrieve an old-looking hat from a shelf. He places the hat upon my head and a voice starts to speak inside my mind.

'_Hello Ms. Martinez. Ah, but is that your real name?' the voice said._

'_H-How do you know that?' It simply chuckled._

'_I can see inside your mind, see if you have heart, see if your intentions are pure and true, I can see everything.' I stayed silent as the hat sorted through my thoughts and memories._

'_I see you don't share the same ideals as your father. From what I have seen, you have a right to share his ideals. Muggles have not treated you fairly.'_

'_That __**man **__is not my father.' I spat. 'And just because a few muggles didn't treat me fairly does not mean I should judge them in general. Every human being has a good and a bad. Some just choose to embrace their good or their bad. Nobody had right to play God and choose to eradicate them just because they don't fit the criteria.' I tell the stupid hat._

'_Hm. You have great potential. Maybe I should put you in Slytherin many great wizards have arisen from there.' He mused. _

"NO!" Dumbledore gives me a questioning gaze and I blush at my outburst, realizing I spoke out loud.

'_No.' I calmly said inside my mind. 'I don't want to be placed in the same house that __**he **__was in.' The hat sighed._

'_Very well. I believe the best choice that is left is-'_

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat finally said. I sighed in relief and Albus took the hat off of my head.

"Very well my dear. Would you like to accompany this old man to the Great Hall?" He offered me his elbow and I gladly took it. He opened the door and we both stepped out onto the staircase. Once, we were walking in the hallway, Dumbledore broke the comfortable silence.

"Your trunk has been sent to the second year Gryffindor girls' dorms. I hope you find the room to be quite comfortable, although it is your first time attending Hogwarts, your age makes you a second year." I nod at the new information. As we approach the big doors that lead to the Great Hall, my palms begin to sweat and I wipe them on my school skirt.

"Don't worry my dear, all is well, there is no need to be nervous." I nod once again and take a deep, calming breath.

"Professor, do I go and meet Professor McGonagall? She told me that she was going to take me to my House table."

"I'll take you myself, I'll tell Minerva not to worry." We finally reached the doors and Dumbledore pushes them open. Luckily, nobody seemed to pay us any attention, since the room was not filled yet and many were catching up with their friends. Dumbledore led me to one of the tables that were placed in the middle.

"This is the Gryffindor table, you will sit at this table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I really do hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts. I must go to my seat now so I can welcome everybody. Good night Miss Martinez."

"Thank you very much, for everything Professor Dumbledore. Have a good night as well!" I wave him off. I take my seat and look around. It is a big room with a high ceiling. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and it was, in fact, enchanting. All of a sudden there was a distant, but loud, boom heard from the other side of the doors. The doors suddenly burst open and inside came two young boys who appeared to be my age. One had untamable black hair and glasses while the other had rugged black hair and gray eyes. Behind them came a very angry McGonagall.

"Potter, Black, you come back here this instant!" Her Scottish drawl getting heavier the angrier she got. The boy with the gray eyes smiled innocently at her.

"But my dear Minnie, we haven't done a thing. We were just making our way to the Great Hall and were excited to meet all the firsties. Isn't that right Remus?" The boy asked a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't even notice him trailing behind the loud boys. Remus shook his head in amusement and sat down in the seat next to me, completely ignoring his friend.

"That's it! It's not even the first day back and both of you are already causing trouble. Potter, Black, two weeks detention cleaning the bathrooms. Now off to your table, both of you!" Instead of the normal dejected looks of being scolded, the boys smiled at their teacher and made their way to Remus and sat in front of him. McGonagall huffed, gave me a small smile, and went and sat next to Dumbledore. She was most likely going to tell him the act the boys did. None of the mysterious boys realized I was sitting with them and started to talk to each other.

"Hey, do you know where Peter's at?" The boy with the glasses asked Remus.

"No but I heard-" Remus started to say, but I tuned them out. Finally the First year students entered the hall, they quickly got sorted into their respective house. Every time someone was sorted into Gryffindor, the two boys in front of me would yell loudly and beat on the table. Every time someone would be sorted into Slytherin, they would boo extremely loudly and be shushed by an embarrassed Remus. Once the sorting ended, Dumbledore stood up and raised both his arms wide as he started to speak.

"Good evening students! I hope you had a wonderful summer. Now for those of you who are new, I am Professor Dumbledore. Another year full of magical education awaits you, but first, we have a remarkable thing today, we have a transfer student from the Castlebruxo School in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil. Please welcome Alexandria Martinez." Professor Dumbledore said. I was surprised because Professor McGonagall said I was to be seated in my House table. I quickly recovered from my surprise and stood from my seat, waved timidly at the crowd, and sat back down. The hall erupted with whispers. The three boys that were sitting near me finally looked at me in surprise. Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall grew silent once again.

"The Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden and no one is to go near the Whomping Willow. Now everybody in this hall knows that we have dark times ahead of us all and to be careful wherever you step. Hogwarts helps people who deserve helping. I have few more words to say before we eat, Zestybus! Creabird! Tuttadit! Enjoy!" With that, Dumbledore sat down and started to eat from the plate that magically appeared in front of him. I grinned at the man's antics and began eating from my magically filled plate. I looked up to see a roast chicken in front of me and took a small piece along with two spoonfuls of mash potatoes.

"Ehhm," someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see that it was the boy with the glasses and that he was looking at me with expectant eyes.

"Hi my name is James Potter." He said, stretching his hand across the table. I smiled a small smile and shook his hand.

"And I am Sirius Orion Black the Third." The boy with gray eyes said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sirius Orion Black the Third." His eyes twinkled with amusement as I said his whole name. "So you come from Brazil?" I nod my head.

"Yup, but I don't speak Portugese, only Spanish." He nods his head in fascination.

"The how come you have a British accent?" A quiet voice next to me said. I turned to see that it was Remus who said that.

"Oh, well that's because my dad's British. We were living in Brazil for a while until he decided that he wanted to go back home since he had some unfinished business to take care of." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. "So, do you all like Hogwarts?" That immediately broke the awkwardness that enveloped the group. They told me anything and everything about Hogwarts and I felt like I finally got friends that I never had, but I always dreamed of.

_'Don't forget... they'll be coming for you...'_Whispered a voice in the back of my mind. I ignored it as I laughed at the stupidest prank that Sirius and James did on a Slytherin involving a cat and glue. I sighed.

Happy that once in my life I was actually happy.

Happy that I have friends.

Happy that I escaped my old life.

Happy.

I could just start giggling from the happiness that was encompassing me. And I never giggle. Sadly, I will never be able to forget the life that I use to live and for that I am forever grateful to Albus Dumbledore. He helped me escape. He helped me leave that prison. Now I am happy because of him.

After our feast, the prefects rallied all of the First Years and we were off to our dorms. I was walking with James, Sirius, and Remus when we heard a voice calling for them. Well all turned around to find a pudgy little boy running towards us waving one of his hands in the air to get our attention. We stopped and waited for him to catch up. He was breathing heavily and his watery blue eyes looked at me.

"H-hi I'm P-Peter." He huffed out and stuck out his hand at me. I smiled at the boy and shook his sweaty hand.

"Hello Peter, the boys were looking for you earlier."

"Yeah Pete, where were you? Snogging Peeves?" Sirius teased. Peter grew red, I slapped Sirius on the arm.

"That was mean." He scoffed.

"He knows that I was kidding."

"I don't care, apologize."

"But-"

"Apologize." Sirius sighed and mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He sighed again.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"Good boy." I pat Sirius on the head like a dog. He slapped my hand away in mock anger. The boys were looking in surprise. James let out a laugh.

"I can't believe the day came that Sirius Black apologized to somebody." James laughed.

"Oh shove off you git." Sirius pushed James. James pushed back and the boys started to shove each other. I sighed and looked at Remus and Peter.

"Does this always happen?"

"You'd be surprised how they're friends with how they treat each other." Remus said quietly. I have come to realize that Remus is really withdrawn. He's the type of person who observes everything and doesn't interact with people. My new goal is to get him to become more outspoken.

"Well, I would very much like to go to bed and see the Gryffindor tower. Would you both like to escort me there?" I told the boys with a smile. I twined our arms together and started walking to the tower, leaving James and Sirius behind.

"It would be my pleasure." Remus tilted his head at me with a small but charming smile.

"Y-yeah." Peter stuttered. "But what about James and Sirius?"

"Wait for it…" I said to Peter.

"OI!" I heard the two boys yell, as they realized we left them behind. Peter, Remus, and I laughed when the two boys scrambled towards us after an intense wrestle on the castle floor. We reached a portrait that was known as the Fat Lady. She was the one who would allow us in the Gryffindor common room if we knew the password. Lucky for us, I did.

"Babbling baboons" I told the Fat Lady and the portrait door opened with grace. The room had a warm and comfortable glow towards it. There was a big fireplace in the other side of the room. Surrounding the fireplace were a couch and two armchairs on both sides of the couch. In other places of the common room there were armchairs surrounding a few tables. All in all, it was VERY comfortable. There were a few people milling around but most were in their rooms getting ready for a good night's sleep after a long day. There were two staircases one leading to the girls dorms and the other leading to the boys' dorms. I bid the four boys a good night and went to the doorway that led to the girls' dorms. Silently I went to the right and started climbing the stairs. After 10 steps I reached a door that said first years. I realized that the rooms were separated by year and went from 1st to 7th. I climbed another 10 steps and reached the 2nd year dorm for girls. I slowly pushed open the door and was met to the sight of four other girls in the room.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans. And you must be Alexandria." A girl with red hair and the most piercing green eyes greeted me. I responded with a tentative smile and went to the bed that had my trunk next to it. Luckily, the bed was next to the window. Lily introduced me to the other girls Alice Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, and Marlene McKinnon. We soon became fast friends. We stayed talking all night about Hogwarts and what it would be like. As I lay in my bed, I realized that I'm going to like life at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

I sit up and breathe deeply, taking in as much air as I possibly could. I look around the dark room, close my eyes, and give a sigh of relief.

'_I'm in Hogwarts; I'm fine, just breathe.' _I remind myself. I grab my wand and whisper Lumos. My bed lights up and I can finally relax from my nightmare. Flashes of the nightmare came back and I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep, again. I check the time and see that it's four am. This isn't something new, not being able to sleep. It would be weird if I _**did**_ have a good night's sleep. I crawl out of the bed, grab "Hogwarts: a History", and silently make my way downstairs into the common room. I curl in the sofa that's in front of the fire, letting the warmth seep into my cold, sweaty body and crack open the book. I sigh contentedly; as the book crackles with age and the smell of old parchment reaches my nose. I was reading for ten minutes when a voice disrupted me.

"Can't sleep?" I look up to find Remus standing behind me, looking over my shoulder to read the page. Remus looked very sickly and was covered with a light sheen of sweat.

"Yeah, you?" He briefly looks at me before returning his gaze to the page. He looked to be deep in thought.

"Uh, yeah, I've been feeling kinda jittery… It happens to me every once in a while." He said. I pat the seat next to me on the couch and he stiffly sits down.

"Oh come on Remus! It's not like I bite… much." I tease. He gives me a small smile and relaxes his posture, but his leg started to jiggle. He then stares intently at the fire. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Have you read Hogwarts: A History before?" I asked. His eyes snap to me, as if he forgot I was there.

"Yeah, it's my favorite book." He whispered, his leg continued to do its rapid movements.

"Really? I love this book! This is like my fifth time reading it." I place my hand on his moving leg to stop it from moving. He looks surprised and realizes his leg was jumping up and down and looked sheepish. "Would you like to read it again with me?"

"Yeah sure." He breathed out. I leaned my head on his shoulder and placed the book on his lap. He tensed at the sudden touch, but relaxed a few seconds later. After a few minutes of reading a question popped in my head and was out of my mouth before I realized it.

"So, how did you guys become friends?" I questioned quietly. He was quiet for a few seconds, when he finally decided to answer.

"I was always a quiet boy. Nobody ever really approached me and I was okay with that. James was the first one to talk to me. It was the first night of our First Year. I didn't let him get close to me, but it felt nice knowing someone wanted to be my friend. Sirius got sorted in Gryffindor, which was unheard of in the "Famous House of Black". Sirius was a right prat too. He thought like every other Pureblood supremist did, Muggles and Muggleborns were below him. He always pranked me and thought I was weird-"

"How could you be friends with him?" I exclaimed in anger. He soothed me by putting a placating hand in front of him.

"Because it wasn't his fault he thought like that. He grew up thinking like that and he thought that was right. It wasn't until his and James' love of pranks that they became friends. James slowly showed Sirius that what he thought was right, was actually incorrect. Lily also helped with that, her being a Muggleborn and the top of our class as well as her hot temperment." Remus chuckled. I quietly laughed along with him, seeing Sirius in a new light. "Soon there was the Sirius that was buried underneath all the ideals his parents implemented in him. James is the glue of our friendship, because he brought Peter and me, the shy ones, into his close friendship with Sirius Black. I hold them dear to me, but I cannot be close to them…" He trailed off in thought. I wondered what he meant but I stayed quiet and let him think. We stayed like that for an hour until we decided it was time to get ready for breakfast. We said our goodbyes and I headed up to my room. When I got inside, Lily was already awake and brushing her flaming red hair.

"Where were you?" She questioned.

"Oh, I was reading in the common room. Woke up too early and I couldn't go back to sleep due to nerves." I partially lied. I didn't want to tell her what Remus and I did because it felt like it was just something meant for the both of us and nobody else. She nodded and continued brushing her hair. I went to my bed and grabbed my uniform. Once I was inside the bathroom, I took off my pajamas and took a quick shower. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and dried my hair with a drying charm. Once I was ready, I headed downstairs and was met with the sight of a red-faced Lily Evans and the amused faces of James Potter and Sirius Black. I sighed in exhaustion. "What the bloody hell did they do now?" I muttered exasperatedly.

"You are toerag James Potter! You disgust me, acting like you own the place! And you Sirius Black are an utter prat!" Lily screamed at them. I slowly made my way to the red head and put a calming hand on her back and started to rub it up and down. Her heavy breathing started to slow down and you took a final, calming breath. "Thank you Alex, now let's go to breakfast. I can't stand another minute with these idiots. Besides you, of course, Remus." Lily said. Remus blushed lightly at what Lily said and the other boys looked slightly annoyed.

"That girl is bloody mental. I don't understand why she hates us so much and why is she so nice to you?" Accused James at Remus. Remus merely shrugged and ran to catch up to us. Before Lily could explode again, I dragged her out of the common room with an amused Remus trailing behind us.

"So why do you hate James and Sirius so much?" I questioned.

"Because! They think they're Merlin's gift to us! They're nothing but idiots who bully people because they think it's funny!" She huffed at me. That made me pause.

"They bully people?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes! My best friend specifically. Only because he's a Slytherin." She grew more annoyed. I looked at Remus.

"Is that true?" He nodded reluctantly.

"Well, if your best friends with him then he must be a decent person. Just because someone was in a certain House, does not make them a bad person." I said. I thought of Sirius as a prime example. Just because he comes from a pureblood family that think like You-Know-Who doesn't make him any less of a good person. I soon grew irritated at the two boys, but I won't judge them until I see it with my own eyes.

We reached the Great Hall and ate the wonderful breakfast made by the House elves. As we started to eat, Lily slowly started to calm down. A few minutes later, James, Sirius, and Peter walked in. They sat farther away from us, probably to stay away from Lily's wrath.

"So, do you have your schedule yet?" Lily asked me. I shook my head. "Yeah, me either. So you think Professor McGonagall will give it to us if we ask ahead of time?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Let's let her eat first before we bother her with that." She agreed and we continued eating.

"Are you excited for your classes?"

"Oh yes, very much." I said. Soon, the rest of the girls came in and sat down with us. "Poor Remus, he's surrounded by girls." I mocked him and he blushed at the realization. All the girls began to coo at him.

Further down in the Gryffindor table sat two sulking boys with a slightly smaller one, enjoying his food. They glowered even more when they saw all the girls cooing at their friend.

"I don't understand why Remus has to get all the attention. I'm the funny one." Whined Sirius.

"Oh stuff it, did you see what Evans called me? A toerag! I am not a toerag." Whimpered James. Peter rolled his eyes at his friends' dramatics and continued eating his, very unhealthy, biscuit. Soon, breakfast was over and everybody went towards their head of house outside the Great Hall to get their schedules.

Once McGonagall handed me my schedule I turned and started to make my way to my first class, Potions for third period, when I bumped into something. More specifically, someone. "Oh geez, I'm sorry." I said to the person. I looked up and was met with the same steel gray eyes. He looked exactly like Sirius, but not quite. The Sirius-look-alike stuck his hand towards me and helped me up.

"It's ok." He said, once I was off the ground he was quickly making his way through the crowd.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked him and he stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Regulus." He muttered, tilting his head towards me, then continued his way. _'Hmmm, Regulus. He's probably Sirius' little brother. They look almost identical for it not to be true.' _I thought. I made my way to the dungeons and was met with the sight of students waiting outside for the teacher.

I saw Lily talking to a small, lanky boy with black hair that worked like a curtain on his face. He had a crooked nose, but he wasn't exactly unattractive either. I made my way towards them. "Hey Lily, I see we Potions together." I said to her. She smiled at me while her friend sneered at me. It surprised me to see such animosity on somebody's face.

"Severus, this is my new friend and dorm mate, Alex. Alex, this is my best friend I told you about this morning, Severus." Lily told me. I smiled at the quiet boy.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Severus. Lily told me about you and any friend of Lily's is a friend of mine." I told him sincerely. Lily beamed at me while the boy looked at me curiously.

"Even if I was a Slytherin?" I questioned, with a hint of hostility. I nodded quickly.

"Of course! Who am I to judge your character just because you were sorted into a certain house?" I said. "Besides, Lily told me you were in Slytherin and I told her the exact same thing." Lily agreed with me and Severus slowly relaxed around me.

"Then, it is a… pleasure to meet so as well." He reluctantly said.

"What, is it difficult becoming best friends with two Gryffindors?" I teased. His lips twitched and I knew he was fighting back a smile. Lily was positively glowing.

"Lily, if you smile any harder, your face will get stuck like that." I told her.

"Sorry, but I'm just happy that my two best friends are getting along. The girls don't like my relationship with him, so I guess I'm just glad that you aren't judging him." Her smile stayed. I smiled softly at her. The door opened and we made our way inside the classroom. Lily pulled Severus and me to a table in the front, with Severus being in the middle. The four boys were seated in the back of the room two of the four were glowering at the sight of the two girls sitting next to a greasy haired git. The other two were worried on what the boys with black hair would do.

In the middle of the room there was a round man standing behind a desk with a cauldron on top of it. "Hello students, welcome back to another year in Hogwarts! I am your Potions Professor once again. Please open your 'Magical Draughts and Potions' book please to page 234. We will be learning about the Hair-Raising Potion." Everybody turned the correct pages and waited for further instruction. "Now can anybody tell me what is the known ingredient needed to create this potion?" the Professor asked. Two hands shot upward, both coming from the two girls in the front. The Professor pointed at me.

"Uh, you are Miss?" He questioned.

"Alexandria Martinez, Professor."

"Ah, nice to meet you my dear, I am Professor Slughorn. Can you tell me what is the known ingredient needed?" He questioned.

"Rat tails." I stated. He nodded distractedly.

"Yes, yes. And what is the color that the potion needs to become?"

"A light green color Professor."

"Good job my dear. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Welcome to Hogwarts." I nodded at him and he continued the lesson. Everything went smoothly and soon it became the end of third period. We all packed up and I started to make my way to Herbology with Lily and Severus, when I heard my name being called. I looked back to see it was James. I looked back at my two friends and told them to go ahead of me.

"Alex, what class do you have next?" James asked.

"Oh, I have Herbology."

"Wonderful, so do we. I can't believe we have Potions and Herbology with Slytherins." Sirius said, annoyed.

"I don't understand why you hate Slytherins so much." I shook my head.

"You don't understand, love. That house is filled with dark wizards." Sirius told me. I spun around and glared at him.

"I understand perfectly Sirius. I just thought out of all you guys, you would be the one to understand to not judge people. But obviously I was wrong." I spun back around and briskly walked to the greenhouse. I saw that Severus was already there with Lily and I quickly stood next to them and huffed. Severus looked at me.

"What, Potter and Black were being stupid again?" Severus rose one eyebrow at me.

"How did you guess?"

"Lily always wears that exact same expression every time she talks to them." I burst out laughing when Lily shot him a mock glare and Severus' lips quirked upwards into a small smile. That was how Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter found us. Sirius and James huffed and muttered about slimy gits and stood the farthest away they could from them.

"Welcome back to Herbology students!" Yelled our professor "Today we will be learning about mandrakes. Can anybody tell me what can they be used for?" She asked. Some people raised their hands.

"Miss Evans?"

"The Mandrake, also known as the Mandragora, has its leaves used for most healing potions." Lily stated.

"Good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Anything else?" She looked around. Nobody raised their hands. I didn't want to say anything, to call too much attention, but it came out before I could stop it.

"It's used to help people who have been petrified and if anyone hears a mature mandrake's cry it can be very fatal. The Minister of Magic Crickerly in 1912 is an example of that" She looked surprised that I knew so much. She slowly nodded.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct." The jolly woman said. "What would your name be?"

"Alexandria Martinez ma'am."

"Yes, well fourty points to Gryffindor for having such extensive knowledge. I am Professor Sprout and it is very wonderful having you here at Hogwarts." There were many cheers in the back by Gryffindors and I blushed at the praise. Lily looked very surprised while Severus looked suspicious.

"How did you know that?"

"I like to read. Plus, in my old school, we are famous for our Herbology course." I shrugged, partially lying once again. Both of them dropped it. The day continued as uneventful and I was growing tired. It was finally dinner time that I was near the boys and I saw Remus looking worse for wear.

"Remus, are you ok? You're looking a little pale." I asked him. I quickly sat down next to him and placed my hand on his clammy forehead. "Oh Merlin! You're heating up!" He gently took my hand off of his forehead, patted it, and gave me a tired smile.

"I'm fine really." He said tiredly. I was about to tell him to go to his room when I was cut off by non-other than Sirius Black.

"Oh now you want to sit near us." I give him an exasperated look.

"Can you not be stupid and worry about your friend for once!" I scolded him. He looked taken aback and then proceeded to look at Remus carefully.

"Really, I'm fine. Besides, I have to go see my mother tonight. She's become sick." Remus said once more. I gave him dubious look.

"Again? You go at least once every month. Are you sure she's fine? Is it like a muggle disease?" James said, looking up from his food. I grew suspicious. _'Once every month could he be? No, it could be a coincidence.' _I looked at Remus once more.

"You're going to bed. If your mom is sick, we don't want her to catch anything you have. I'm taking you to bed and you will listen to me because I know best and I care for you and I am worried about you." I told him firmly. His eyes looked glassy as he looked at me. As if he were about to cry. "Let's go. You're going to have some stew and I'll wake you up before it becomes dark ok?" He slowly nodded, keeping his glassy eyed look. I then looked sternly at the boys. "And all of you will stay here or in the common room and let poor Remus rest up. He doesn't need your loud mouths disrupting his recovery." They nodded like good little boys and continued eating giving Remus heartfelt goodbyes. I grabbed a bowl of stew and helped Remus out of the Great Hall.

When we reached the common room, Remus was hotter than before. I quickly led him to his room and placed him on the cleanest bed with a pile of books on the bedside table. The other beds were a mess, one was filled with empty food packets and an unmade bed (Peter's), another was filled with Quidditch magazines and an unmade bed (James's), and another had a picture of all four of them on the bedside table and an unmade bed (Sirius'). I briefly thought how sweet it was that Sirius had a framed picture of his friends when my focus was drawn to a now groaning Remus. I ran to the bathroom and wet a towel and placed it on his forehead, hoping to cool him down. I grabbed my wand and but heating charm on the bowl of stew to keep it warm for at least four hours and transfigured a sock into a cup and filled it with cool water.

Remus sighed in relief as I passed my wand over his face and wave of cool air hit his flushed face. "Come on Rem go to sleep." Before he fell asleep, he grabbed my hand and kissed it as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you so much." He mummered and his voice cracked at the end. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"There's no need for a thank you. You deserve Remus, you're a good man." I told him, although I was slightly confused as to why he reacted so strongly to my help. My heart broke at the sight of his tears and he fell into a restless sleep. I stayed watching over him, repeatedly changing the towel until the sun started to set. I shook him awake.

"Remmy, it's time to wake up. C'mon honey. You need to eat some stew before you leave." I told him softly. He grumbled and stared at me bleary eyed and rubbed the sleep away from his face. I helped him sit up and slowly fed him the warm stew. "How are you feeling Remus?"

"Better, just sore. " He said. He quickly finished the stew and we sat in a comfortable silence. "I have to go now." He said and slowly crawled off of his bed and grabbed a duffle bag next to his bed. I stood up and followed him downstairs. When we reached the common room, the boys were seated in the couch in front of the fireplace and were playing a game of exploding snap. I gave Remus a big hug and whispered in his ear, "You come back to me safe and sound, you hear me?" He gave me a small smile and walked out of the portrait. I joined the boys on the couch, making Sirius scoot as I placed my feet on his lap.

"Do you know the day Remus left on May to visit his mother?" I asked to no one in general.

"Yeah, it was the 24th, I remember because it was my birthday. He felt really bad about it because it was the only day he could go to see his mother." Peter piped up from where he was seated on the floor. I stayed staring at the fire and looked outside the window. _Full moon_. I stayed there for a while until my body caught up to speed in my mind. I jumped so fast that my feet actually hit Sirius in the **area **as I ran up to my room. I heard Sirius' groan of pain, but I was too focused on my goal that I yelled a quick "Sorry!" over my shoulder. I ran into my room scaring the girls who were talking with each other in a circle, on the floor.

"Geez what's the matter?" Alice said, as she held a hand over her fast beating heart.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh Oh. My. Gosh." I kept muttering as the girls stared at me as if I were crazy. I tripped over a show, but I quickly stood up and crawled and clawed at my bed until I was on it looking at the wall that help my calendar. I ripped the calendar of the wall and flipped the pages until I looked for March 24. Air left my lungs. Full moon. I stayed staring at the date as the whole world seemed to disappear except for the date.

Remus Lupin is, in fact, a werewolf.

…

**A/N: Do you think that it was too outrageous for her to figure it out? Especially when she only knew him for only two days? I just really wanted leave a cliffy and also introduce Severus and Regulus. I don't know…. I hope it isn't blahh. Please give me your input! It is very much appreciated. Next chapter will**


	4. Chapter 3

My mind was in jumbles. I couldn't believe it. Remus is a werewolf. Well, I can believe it because it is true, but I don't know. Poor Remus. What he must be going through. I trust Dumbledore and I trust Remus. He's such a sweet boy that it seems impossible that he would hurt somebody. Plus, Dumbledore wouldn't let someone dangerous inside the castle. Where does he go to transform? Is he all alone? All these questions keep going through my mind. I finally returned to the real world when Lily ripped the calendar from my hands.

"Hey! Alex! We've been trying to talk to you for the past minute! What's wrong? What's got you acting so crazy?" Lily snapped. I blinked owlishly at her.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I had my period and I stained the couch, but the couch is red and it's a false alarm." They all gave me a weird look, but I just got out of my bed and slowly made my way to common room. I was drifting off in thought when I was, once again, snapped out of it.

"Oi, you hurt my family jewels!" Sirius yelled from the couch. James and Peter sat snickering next Sirius. I give slight giggle and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Sirius. I swear I didn't mean to." He grumbled under his breath and glowered at the fire. The boys continued laughing until I gave them a glare.

"That's not nice boys."

"Oh come on! Sirius would've been laughing his arse off if our roles were reversed and you know it." James told me with a nodding Peter. I sighed, exasperated.

"You boys sure are a handful." They all grinned at me. I made my way toward the couch they were inhabiting. Sirius and James made room for me and peter sat on the armchair next to them. I sat in the middle, pushing my worries aside as they told me story of all their pranks last year. Luckily, they avoided all of the pranks they did on Severus. We were like this most of the night until they decided they wanted to go to sleep. Sirius was the last one going upstairs when he stopped and turned to me.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Sirius asked. I looked out the window and sighed. I know that I wasn't going to sleep. Partly from the nightmares, and mostly from my worry on Remus.

"No, I think I'm going to stay for a little while longer." He nodded and continued his way to his room.

"Accio Defense Against the Dark Arts book." The book came flying from up the stairs and into my waiting hand. "Werewolves, werewolves, werewolves, werewolves, aha!" I flipped to the pages until I found the page on werewolves, page 364, and started to read the very little information it had.

After hours of reading and re-reading, I closed the book in frustration. "_'Werewolves are monsters who lose all morals once the full moon rises and craves flesh and blood. They are beasts waiting to be put down in ward 19 of St. Mungo's.'_ This is all absolute rubbish! What kind of people put that rubbish in a textbook?" I throw the book on the table. And ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm down. I looked outside to see the sun was half way up the horizon. I jumped from my spot on the couch and ran out of the common room. I quickly, but quietly, made my way to the Hospital Wing. I opened the door quietly and saw her working on Remus.

"How is he?" I whispered quietly. She jumped at the sound of my voice. She shut the curtains and glared at me.

"You are not allowed out of your room at this time. If you do not leave now I will be calling Professor McGonagall.

"Please tell me if Remus is ok." I pleaded.

"Remus is visiting his sick mother."

"We both know that's not true Madam Pomfrey." She shook her head in denial. "We both know that he's a werewolf and I'm happy that you are willing to take care of him. Not everybody is opened minded about it, especially when it comes to healing them." I gave her a smile. She relaxed and looked back at the closed curtain, then at me. She sighed in resignation and opened the curtains. I rushed to the pale body that lay on the cot. I grabbed his hand and brushed his blonde, shaggy hair from his sweaty forehead. There were several gashes on his body.

"Why haven't you healed the cuts?" I asked her.

"If a werewolf harms himself then their cuts cannot be healed." She explained tiredly. I shook my head.

"There has to be something. Anything." She shook her head as well.

"There isn't. I've looked." I went through all the advanced potions I know from my mind, all the information that was beaten into me, until it finally went off. "Have you tried powdered silver mixed with Dittany?" She looked surprised.

"But, silver is a myth. It won't do anything…I-it can't." She looked unsure.

"Powdered silver and dittany is used to close severe cuts, to stop the bleeding. This might be able to work. Please Madam Pomfrey, please." She sighed and quickly went into her storage room to get the ingredients. She returned, shaking the bottle of dittany to mix the silver in and started to put drops over the cuts. The cuts started to slowly heal. I smiled triumphantly and Madam Pomfrey was speechless.

"You've… figured it out. This is wonderful. Although the wounds are healing, there will still be scars, but his wounds will be completely closed by the time he wakes up." She explained. I nodded but my attention was focused on my friend. "I'll leave you two be. If wakes up, which I doubt, please give him the potions on the table." With that, she closes the curtains. I hold Remus' hand and fell asleep happily at being able to help him ease his pain.

…

I woke up with a scream. I looked around but my eyes were blinded by tears. I felt hands grab me, but I pushed them away, screaming and kicking.

"Please, don't touch me. Please I've been good, I didn't do anything. Please I've been a good girl. Please, please, please." I begged, sobbing and curling myself into the smallest ball possible. I heard various bangs and realized that I made a protective barrier around myself. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. I stopped crying but I would hiccup every once in a while and my muscles twitched from the nightmares. Once I felt relaxed enough, I took away the barrier and looked at the people in front of me. There stood Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Once I saw Professor Dumbledore I flung myself into his arms and sobbed into his blue robes.

"H-he was there again. A-and he w-was going t-to do it again. I was so scared. H-he-"

"Shhh my dear, it's ok, you aren't there anymore." I looked at him in fear.

"He's going to come here. I know it. He won't stop. He won't st-stop." He rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Poppy, could you please give Miss Martinez a calming draught." I heard light footsteps run away and come back a few seconds later. Dumbledore slowly let me go as I sniffed and took the potion and I instantly felt more relaxed. They were both looking at me expectantly I let out a breath and nodded at them so they can know that I calmed down.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Then I realized where I was. "How's Remus? I she ok? Did he drink the potion? How is he feeling? Did he-"

"Slow down my dear." Dumbledore chuckled merrily. "He is perfectly fine. You can go see him, but I have to tell you to keep what you know a secret."

"Of course! He's my friend plus, who would I tell?" A beat. "Don't answer that." Dumbledore smiled morosely and stepped aside to let me go see Remus.

He was sitting up and looking very much awake. He looked worried and nervous.

"H-hey." He stuttered softly.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I smiled at him.

"Fine. Um, what did you see?" he asked.

"I know that you're a werewolf Remus. I was the one who healed you." I told him. He grew pale.

"W-what? How did you figure it out?" he whispered. I came to his bed lifted my hand near him but he flinched. I stopped, but instead of touching his face I gave him a hug. He tensed at the contact.

"Remus John Lupin. Do you take me for an idiot? All I had to do was look outside and ask about the days you left. Besides, this doesn't make you any less the Remus Lupin I met two days ago. You're still the sweet, soft-spoken, and intelligent boy I know. If you don't love yourself, that's ok because I'll love you enough for the both of us. Ok?" I let go just enough to make eye contact with him. His pale frame started to shake and he pulled me back into a hug and sobbed into my neck. I felt his hot tears roll down my collarbone and my own came rolling down my cheeks. "Besides the word Lupin derives from the Latin word Lupus which stands for wolf. It's quite ironic, really." That caused a choked laugh to come out of his mouth. He sat up and wiped the tears away and gave me a smile.

"Remus, what did you hear?" Now it was my turn to be worried. His smile left and he became serious.

"Not much. I woke up to you screaming. You were telling someone to stop. You never said a name, but you sounded really scared. Madam Pomfrey managed to move you to another cot and contact Professor Dumbledore, but then you started to thrash around every time she tried to calm you down or wake you up. While Dumbledore tried to calm you down, she gave me my normal potions. I won't pry, but I will tell you that you can tell me anything you want, after all, you already know my secret." He said. I nodded solemnly.

"I can't tell you everything, but I at least want you to know part of my story, but I don't think you'd want to be my friend if I tell you everything." He was already shaking his head.

"NO. You accepted my secret with open arms and you didn't even judge me or flinch away. You ran to me and even healed me. Did you know when I got bitten, the people in charge of Ward 19 wanted to 'put me down'. They didn't care that I was an eight year old boy, who got attacked by a beast named Fenrir Greyback." I didn't show him but I was shocked. Greyback did that to him. I shuddered in fear. Remembering his gravelly voice and how his claws ran across my cheek. "My dad proceeded to punch the Healer who gave him the option. My dad was an Auror, who locked Greyback up. Of courses Greyback told him he'd regret it, and he did. Now everywhere I go, people give me nasty looks and my parents can barely keep a job, being the parents of a werewolf. So, no I won't judge you because you are one of few who can accept me as not only a competent wizard, but a human being."

"I'm a Muggleborn. My parents died, so I was sent to an Orphanage because they were single children of parents who were single children. My whole family died. I was five. I was found by a very bad man, who knew I was a witch and saw that I had potential. He told me he was a wizard and that he could show me everything he knew. So, I became his adopted daughter. My name changed and everything. Turns out, he was a very dark wizard. Everybody knows who he is and he taught me very dark things and he pushed me to be good at everything. If I got things wrong, I would be punished. It wasn't a little slap on the wrist. It was worse. I lived with him for six years. Dumbledore managed to find me and he brought me here. That's all I can tell you, but I hope you can still be my friend." I said. I was pulled into a hug and I returned it fiercely.

…

**The year flew by. My first year at Hogwarts was insane. Remus and I grew closer as well as Lily, Severus, and I. Sirius become a great friend and both he and James tried out for the Quidditch team and got their respective spots. Peter stayed the same. Over all, everything went amazing. I got top marks and all my Professors loved me. It is now that the school year is over that I am finally wondering where I could possibly go. I am currently pacing the common room. **

"**Will you stop already!" And irritated Sirius snapped at my insistent pacing. **

"**Well, I'm sorry that I have no idea where to go." I growled at him. His eyes softened and he got up and gave me hug. **

"**I would invite you to stay at my home, but even I don't want to stay at my house." He rubbed his hands up and down my back as he nuzzled my neck. I giggled and finally relaxed. **

"**You can stay at my house. Mum would love to finally have a girl to pamper and be around with." James piped up from the bottom of the stairs. **

"**Really?" My eyes lighted up with hope. He nodded and gave me a grin showing me his cute dimples as his hazel eyes lighted up behind his round spectacles. I squealed and gave him a hug. James winked at Sirius and Sirius huffed in annoyance. I slapped James' arm and sighed. **

"**I admire your mother James because you definitely are a handful." He pouted at me. I grabbed my trunk and started to run out of the common room. **

"**C'mon guys, Remus and Peter are probably waiting in the train already!" We reached the big red and black train with record time. We climb into our seats and let a sigh of relief. The room soon fills up with laughter and the smell of sweets as Hogwarts was getting smaller and smaller in the distance. I looked back at my friends and smiled. Nothing can get better than this. **

**Nothing could possibly happen. **

**Boy was I wrong. **


End file.
